The color Red
by kyliegranger
Summary: Roy and felicity have established a close friend ship over the last few weeks that seems to be pushing the lines of whats is considered just friends and Oliver is NOT happy. Will they ever just let it happen. royxfelicity slightly Oliver bashing if you squint. Im not really going to bring up the plot to much in this its mostly going to be what ever pops in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own arrow or any of its characters.**

I groan as my back hits the matted floor again I glare up at roy. He offers me up a little smile trying to look apologetic for repeatedly kicking my ass but fails miserably. He has improving so Oliver let him take over my training being to busy with his new blonde friend to do it him self. Sara was nice frankly I had nothing against her I was even ok with them being together but did the really have to do it right in front of security cameras they no I monitor. It was like he was trying to through it in my face that he was will to be with every woman in starling city BUT me.

"Want to go again?" he questions probably expecting me to give up for today and go back to the safety of my computers but thinking of Oliver had pissed me off and now I just want to hit something.

"Defiantly" he gives me a nod of approval and offers a hand to help pull me up I take it happily and use that to surprise him pulling my fist back as he pulls me up slugging him quickly across the jaw he stubbles back not from the force but from surprise and i drop down quickly kicking his feet out from under him. Not even taking the time to breath as I launch myself at him as he tried to get his footing back efficiently pinning him down. I sat on his stomach using my legs to pin his to his side and hold his above his head my right hand was busted at the knuckles and sore from the hit that had ever left a mark on him.

"You fight dirty Fel " I smile feeling the anger drifting away at his smile. Me and roy had grown close after he and thea broke up. He was sarcastic and closed off at times but he was also sweet protective smart and always there when ever I needed him with a completely un-jugdemental shoulder to cry on.

"Well for once I wanted to win" I stick my tongue out at him and he mock glares before pulling his arms free quickly flipping us over to pin me down.

"NO fair I had you pinned" he chuckles from above me and leans down to whisper in my ear he breath tickling my skin.

"We never even said start" there is a moment of silence before we both bust out laughing. After a minute of are laughing our selfs silly he looks down at me smiling and I can't help the blush the rises on my cheeks.

"Your pretty when you blush" he smirks moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Felicity" we both jump up at the sound of Oilver's angry voice shouting my name. "your supposed to be training not making out with a boy half your age on the training mats." and just like that im pissed.

"Frist of all roy is only 3 years younger then me second we where training we literally paused for like 30 seconds and third you hypocritical ass we where not making out" he rolls his eyes.

"How the hell am I hypocritical for telling you to train all I do is train." now it is my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah train is that what your calling it you do no the cameras are not just for show right" then it hits him like a ton of bricks and all anger seems to be sucked out of him leaving him with only a soft apologetic look that was just pissing me off I didn't want his pity he didn't break me.

"Roy can you leave us for a minute" I glare at him grabbing roy's arm silently telling him I didn't want him to leave me.

"Actually oliver we are done for today roy was just about to take me home" roy gives the hand that is holding his arm a soft squeeze before taking it gently off so he can grab his famous red hood and my bag for me as I continue mentally ripping the so called hero apart in my mind.

"Felicity we need to talk about this" I turn away quickly meeting roy at the door shouting a

"not tonight we don't" over my shoulder. roy smiles at me as the door closes behind he is always telling me to stand up for myself more and tonight I had done just that.

"good job Fel" I give him a tried smile and lean into him he wraps his arm around me and leads me to my car taking the keys out off my hand I new he would be staying the night we have sleep over often enough now him preferring my house to his by far especially now that thea wasn't there to brighten up the dark corners. The tears start to fall about two miles from my apartment they are silent and slow but i know roy notices by the way his hand moves to hold mine. I smile despite my tears glad he is there.

**Hope you all enjoyed this will be a multi-chap and yes I no it is a less popular ship but I happen to love them so whatever.**


	2. Just how we are

**Disclaimer - I Don't own arrow or any of its characters. ****  
**

Roy's P.O.V

When Felicity stuck it Oliver I decided that I had never met some one stronger. She could have choose a peaceful easy life she could have backed away a long time ago but she stayed. She fought to save people she didn't know, she stayed to helped a man who had broke her heart over and over. She had been shot, used as a hostage, had her life threatened, and still she choose to do everything in her power to help because she knew it was the right thing to do. Tonight she knew she would have to come back tomorrow she knew that he wasn't going to pick her and she gave it to him good she was one hell of a woman.

When felicity started crying in the car I decided she wasn't broken she was like the color red. She was full of passion and meaning. Finally seeing that her and Oliver had no chance was a hard blow and she was just was just ... dealing. When we made it to her house we both silently made are way inside to her room. We didn't take the time to take the shower both could have used or even change we just took off our shoes then climbed into bed facing each other. Her tears had stopped by now leaving her slightly puffed eyed but still just as beautiful as always.

"Roy ... I don't think I love him I think I loved what he stood for but the man beneath the crusade although a good man isn't some one I could love like that." she closes her eyes moving closer to me. Out of habit my arms moves around her waist my face tucking into her neck where I drop a little kiss.

"Im glad he would have hurt you again." I feel her nod before her breathing evens out and she is asleep I follow quickly feeling completely relaxed with her in my arms still refusing to except what that meant just yet.

* * *

The next morning - Felicity's point of view

I wake up feeling warm and safe. Without even opening my eyes I know that roy has slept over again. Smiling I snuggle closer to him before opening my eyes. He is awake watching me with a warm smile tilting the corner of his lips up in a lopsided manner. He puts his hand on my cheek pushing some hair away while rubbing his callused thumb against my smooth skin.

"Morning Fel" I lean into his hand mumbling out a 'morning' before groaning and closing my eyes again he chuckles.

"Whats wrong" I give him my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I want coffee but its so far away and your warm" He gives me that face that means 'did you really just say that'.

"You act like I don't know you Fel" he passes me a cup of still warm black coffee causing me to squeal in delight.

"Only you would sneak out of bed to make coffee for me then sneak back in before I wake up" He smiles and moves so he sitting with his back leaning on the head bard pulling me so my back is leaning on his chest before handing me my favorite mug. I lean my head back after a sip.

"Thanks red" he mumbles a 'welcome' into my neck wrapping his strong arms around me. Ok I know we look like a couple and in a lot of ways we did act like one but we are just friends really really good friends. Who are cuddly. we lay like that till I finish my coffee then take turns showering quickly deciding we where going to have a forget the out side world kind of day and just stay in bed. So after my shower I slip into some comfy undergarments and loose pajama shorts with a gray crop top leaving my hair down.

"Hey Fel do I still have those red sweat pants here" I turn around to find roy towel along low on his hips and I take a minute to admire his perfectly muscled chest and arms before telling him all his clothes where in the bottom drawer. yes ok so he has a drawer but it is totally normal for a friend to have a drawer at another friends house. I turn my back again while he changed knowing all to well he didn't care enough to go back into the bathroom.

"Clear" i turn back around and he is still shirtless but can see him pulling one out deciding i like the view just the way it is i slip quietly behind him before grabbing the shirt in his hand

"Fel what are you doing" I giggle and put the shirt behind my back. he just raises an eyebrow

"I have decided and don't get a big head now but you look better with you shirt off so i command thee to remain shirtless" i try to make it sound jocky but i have no idea why im doing this this is a really bad idea

He just rolls his eyes and reaches for his shirt. I take a step back he mock glares and trues again but i giggle and jump back.

"Fel Im giving you one chance give me my shirt" I shake my head a smile playing at my lips. with that he gently tackle me into the bed and starts tickling my sides till he gets his shirt which he just tosses away a moment later.

We don't do much that day just lay in bed eat cookies and talk cuddled up the whole time its hard to think of a time we had no physical contact what so ever its like are bodes just didn't want to separate which made returning to work the next day almost painful it was sunday so i was off at QC but i still had my other job to look after.

I drove us to the side ally so we didn't have to fight our way through the now popular club. Yells met us the second the door was opened luckily they where not directed at us Dig and Oliver had seemed to have a rather large disagreement ... again.

"Why the hell would you do that" diggles veins looked ready to pop

"I wasn't thinking it just happened and I don't regret it" Oliver yells back they where sparring or at lest I hope they where just sparring.

"no of corse not because you don't care who you hurt do you Oliver" Diggles manages a hard blow to the jaw and i decide its time to step in.

"guys" i yell on the top of my lungs the both stop suddenly and look over at me panting heavily "we are here umm not thats its important but you guys where fighting and I figured i should stop you but then again maybe you are fine and im going to stop rambling in 3..2...1" roy chuckles lightly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah nothing going on there" Oliver mumbles to Diggle i blush and move away from roy and to my lovely computer where i will hopefully get to hide for the rest of the day.


End file.
